Broadhead arrowheads are well known in the art and generally include two main types, the fixed-blade type and the mechanical type, with the latter gaining popularity within the last 20 years. As the name implies, the fixed-blade type of broadhead typically includes blades that are fixed to the broadhead and that are immovable. On the other hand, the mechanical type of broadhead arrowheads typically includes one or more blades that move or deploy into a cutting position upon contact with an object. Although fixed-blade broadheads offer higher penetrating ability, the mechanical type broadheads have several benefits over the fixed-blade type broadheads. One such benefit includes better aerodynamics that results in less wind resistance during flight. This is because when the arrow is in flight the blades are in the non-deployed configuration which results in a more streamlined arrowhead. Another such benefit includes a larger cutting diameter upon interaction with the object.
To date at least two types of mechanical broadhead designs have been developed and include front deploying broadheads and rear deploying broadheads. As the names imply, front deploying broadheads have blades that deploy in the front area of the broadhead, while rear deploying broadheads have blades that deploy in the rear area of the broadhead. Unfortunately, current broadhead designs have several disadvantages. One such disadvantage involves the deployment mechanisms for keeping the blades retracted during flight. Because the blades must deploy readily upon contact with a body or object, the deployment mechanism is typically designed to allow for quick and easy deployment. If the deployment mechanism is too easily triggered, this can result in the wind resistance during flight triggering the deployment of the blades. This changes the aerodynamics of the broadhead causing the arrow to decrease in speed and typically affecting the accuracy of the arrow. Another such problem involves the complexity of the deployable blade mechanisms and the ability to keep the broadhead clean. For example, one broadhead design includes at least six moving components, each of which are embedded in the body and each of which move independently of each other. For operational purposes it is imperative that these head components remain clean and free of corrosion and/or debris. However, the typical bow hunter will be caught in rain and snow storms as well as muddy and extremely humid weather conditions that are common during the fall season. This allows for rapid corrosion and/or freezing of the components resulting in a failure of the blades to deploy.
Thus, it is desirable to make an improved version of a broadhead arrowhead, where the blades are quickly and easily deployable while at the same time providing blades that remain retracted during flight and that are resistant to external weather and environmental conditions.